My Pet Human
by narratekate
Summary: Zim captures Dib and keeps him as a pet :D ZADR-Y GOODNESS!


**:D A New Fanfiction! Heh this idea has been at the back of my mind for a while now**

**Btw I am currently looking for someone to try roleplaying with? I'm like a super n00b so I'd need alot of help. Review/PM me if your intrested!**

He inclined his head against the lockers and took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The small invader peeked around the corner cautiously before hiding again and gripping his invention tightly. It was the moment of truth, now or never. He smiled widely and tensed for action.

Dib walked down the hall, unexpectingly, hands in his pockets and whistling. He was just leaving the Hi Skool and was planning on going home to do something non-paranormal related for once. The thought of Zim was making him sick and he just wanted to zone out to music for awhile or something. Just as he was about to turn the corner a blur of pink and green slammed into his chest.

"GAAAH!" Dib yelled as he fell backwards. His abnormally large head landed with a sick thunk… along with a small click.

Zim leaped in the air excitedly. "VICTORY FOR ZIIIM!" He should throwing his arms into the air above his head. The boy on the ground below him sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head. Shooting a glare at the alien above him he replied.

"Yeah, yeah, good job space boy. You probably gave me a concussion." The raven haired teen grumbled some more and ran a hand through his hair and over the back of his head searching for a lump that was sure to be there. Near the base of his neck finger found smooth, cold metal. _What the? _Dib thought. He grabbed the device and pulled on it. It was a slightly loose, silver circle around his neck, complete with a blue dog-bone shaped tag with his name neatly inscribed on it. It seemed to have no beginning or end, flawless.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled at the still grinning Irken. Dib was outraged at having been outsmarted by him.

"That-" Zim stated, pointing at the metal. "Is an obedience collar, Dibbles."

"A what collar?" The teen grabbed at the device again and tried in vain to pry it off or find an opening.

"An obedience collar. Do you need your hearing satellites cleaned out?" Zim snapped, not liking to repeat himself. It ruined the drama.

"Take it off." Dib demanded, ignoring the question. "Take this fucking thing off NOW." He stood to his full height and fisted the front of the petite boy's shirt. Zim grinned at up at him unafraid.

"Release me." He said evenly.

Dib's muscles slackened instantly and his arm dropped to his side. Gaping at the involuntary action, Dib turned his eyes to glare a hole in the tiny aliens head. Zim smirked back amused and put his hands on his hips.

"You would also not use such foul language around you master. Now come, Dibbles. I wish to return to my base." He began to march away and Dib slunk after him angrily.

"Stop calling me 'Dibbles', I'm not your pet." Dib muttered.

"Heel." Zim ordered casually. "Actually you are my pet now 'Dibbles', and I will call you whatever I wish." Dib sped up unwillingly so that he was right next to Zim. The collar was already starting to get on his nerves.

"I still don't like it." He mumbled.

Zim smiled his smug smile and strutted towards his base, glad, that his creation was working as planned. He glanced at the unhappy Dib beside him and frowned slightly at how tall Dib was. He was almost a foot and a half taller… and that was much too tall.

"Get shorter Dib-thing!" Zim commanded. The collar beeped loudly and Dib cocked his head, confused.

"Erm… I can't just get shorter, and why did my- I mean the collar beep?" Dib grimaced at the accidental 'my collar'. He was already getting used to it.

A crease formed between Zim's invisible brows. "It means the command cannot be done, it is impossible." Dib nodded and attempted the get a good look at the ring around his neck. _I wonder how this thing even works. I mean it just looks like a metal ring, there's nothing on it… _He thought.

The bright lime green house came into view and Zim strode up the walkway. Before he even got to the door GIR burst out in his puppy costume with a loud bang.

"MASTER YOU'RE HOME! AND YOU BROUGHT MARY TOO!" He giggled insanely and dragged them both into the house with promises of waffles and taco princesses. Inside Dib sat on the couch and slouched so that he covered the entire thing with a foot hanging off one end.

"Why do you need me for a pet when you already have one?" Dib grumbled to himself. Zim answered anyways.

"Because if you are under my control you will be easier to take care of than if you are not." Dib frowned realizing the truth the green boy spoke. "Besides I need someone who obeys me. Now get off the furniture!" Zim said, smacking Dib on the nose. Once again he complied instantly against his will, even when he was struggling.

"Why can't I sit on the couch?"Dib whined unhappily.

"Because I don't want you shedding or getting other stink messes on my couch." He sneered at Dib and the boy glared back.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then? And I don't shed."

"In your doggie bed." Zim smiled sadistically and made a gesture towards the kitchen. Dib rolled his eyes and walked through the open doorway cautiously and looked around. In the corner of the odd kitchen was a green dog bed and a matching green dog bowl. Dib thought he might be able to curl up on the smallish bed, though he wasn't thrilled about it. Striding over to it, he nudged the bowl on the floor with the toe of his sneaker. Looking up at Zim, who was leaning on the frame of the door way, his stomach rumbled.

"When's dinner?" Dib asked. Zim had better damn well planned on feeding him.

"Ah yes…" Zim looked away sheepishly and scratched the back of his skinny neck. "Perhaps I should have gotten some food." Dib frowned.

"Maybe!" He said sarcastically. His stomach growled again in agreement.

Zim sighed. "I just got home and now I must leave again to get filthy Earth foodenings for your meat sack!"

"Yup!" Dib said, glad to be annoying Zim.

Zim shot him a nasty look then grinned. He reached into his PAK and pulled out a thin black rope which confused Dib momentarily. Then understanding dawned on him.

"Oh HELL no!" Dib shouted. "You are so NOT putting me on a leash!"


End file.
